


[Podfic of] a little love, a little sympathy

by exmanhater



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: "Vitya..." Yuuri murmurs absently."Oh!" Viktor chuckles. "It's a nickname--a pet name, I suppose. A shorter version of Viktor.""I know," Yuuri says, and oh, right. He's probably been around enough Russians to figure it out. "It's cute," Yuuri continues.





	[Podfic of] a little love, a little sympathy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a little love, a little sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630806) by [pageleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2A6PMYg) [4 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 08:31 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
